Emerald Clear
by Noya04
Summary: Tachibana Makoto a second year in Tokyo university, he became mute due to the sudden news of his parents divorcing as Yamazaki Sousuke was the most to care about him and took him in his life, how will their love meddle in between Makoto's case as he's unable to talk? and how will Sousuke fulfill his love towards Makoto?
1. Breathless

In a room, where silence has completely hugged the atmosphere, an emerald eyed sitting on a chair facing a black head, on his left was a desk middling between him and the empty office chair, waiting, leaning his arm on the desk with his chin resting on the palm of his hand, feeling the pity eyes killing his sight. He lowered his head, looking at those bare hands that can do nothing, wishing he could scream his lungs out.. But.. There lied the problem.

A creak was heard, cam in a mid 40's man holding papers. "Nanase Haruka?" stood up a certain sea eyed. "yes" replied the doc: "can i have a moment?"

"sure" answered Haru. Both of them getting out of the room as the brunette's sight followed them, hearing the door closing shut, sigh.

standing in front of the rooms door:

"Since what's going on with Tachibana san is related to his family, i believe you're his childhood friend, no?"

"Ah, yes"

"Then that makes it easier for me, plus, i can't discuss this with just anybody"

"….."

Before going on, the doctor stared at Haru, questioning himself about this odd silence, raising an eyebrow.

"?" as Haru tilted his head.

"Ahhem, nothing, moving on!"

"yes"

"As you saw, your friend is no more capable of speaking, in other words, he became mute."

"Tsk.."

"In detail, i'd like to let you know that he has Aphonia, but for the good news, i'd like to discuss them with the both of you and the patient."

Surprisingly, yet happily Haru raised his head, he followed the doctor again back to the room.

As Haruka and the doctor came in, Makoto calmed a bit.

"Hey Tachibana! I, Tetsurou Masato would like to discuss with you about a thing or two." Hearing that, Makoto nodded his head.

"What you have currently is called Aphonia. As we checked, it was due to a sustained injury to your larynx, in other words, this isn't the end Makoto-kun. It's not permanent, i'll lead you to a good voice therapy, your case is simple, it just needs time! Therefore there is a good chance that you will be able to overcome your Aphonia. Specially that it happened out of shock so things will go easily for you hopefully."

a bright small smile mixed with a sad look in his eyes crossed Makoto's face, warmly Haru returned that smile.

"i'll set an appointment for you with the therapist, i'll contact you once everything is set up! for now you can go back home and rest."

Nodded Makoto, "Thanks, doctor" bowed Haru and so did Makoto. Leaving the room afterwards.

As they were out of the hospital, walking down the streets, "Come to my place and clear off your head, leave the rest to me" stated Haru referring at informing his family.

In Makoto's state, all he wanted was to empty hisself from worries, responsibilities and all of that, he just nodded in acceptance.

 **[ At Haru's place ]**

Under the night starry sky, Makoto sat on a wooden surface of Haru's balcony in the back yard, feeling the breeze hitting his face softly lost in thoughts while as usual, Haru's in his light blue tank and beige bottoms, in front of the oven cooking mackerel.

 _few minutes later.. Diiiing Dong.._

Haru lowered the gas and wiped his hands with a small towel hanging on the side of his apron, making his way to the front door, opening it.

"Yo!" stated a redhead

"Ah, Rin"

"haah?! what's with that coldhearted greeting?"

"…"

"what? gonna leave us at the door?"

"..come in"

"Tsk! you and your freezing attitude!" commented Rin

The redhead took his way in following him a tall, turquoise eyed ikemen.

"Eh? got someone here with you?" asked Rin as he saw the pair of sneakers on the floor.

"Makoto"

"Oh, where's he?" haru trembled for a second to the question.

"hm?!" weirdly gazed Rin and the same look came from Sousuke towards Haru.

"Ah, he's in the balcony"

"oookay? was that so hard to say?"

"shut it, Rin.."

"yeah yeah whatever, gonna say hello"

Sousuke had both of his hands buried in his pockets, going after the redhead.

"Makotoooo!"

Shivered Makoto in response! that visit was totally unexpected for Haru and Makoto, he looked like a lost kid eyeing Rin, looking for Haru's whereabouts in tremble, doesn't know how to react or answer.

"Makoto..?" called again Rin, looking back at Sousuke in question and returning his sight back again at Makoto.

He looked down at the ground, completely lost, shivering in his place, he felt like he was in a tight spot, he stared back at Rin. as Rin kneeled down: "what's wrong Makot-" that question didnt last long when he suddenly felt a hand grip on his shoulder: "AAHHH?!"

"…"

"FUCK YOU HARU YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!"

"come with me"

"uh, yeah, okay"

Haru took Rin to the kitchen whilst Sousuke took his steps along too.

[ **In the kitchen ]**

The three of them stood facing each other waiting for Haru to start talking.

"Makoto isn't in a state to talk now, he's incapable of it, he's mute Rin."

"What?!"

"?!" Sousuke showed a great surprised expression.

"Wha- what the.. why's that?!"

"Simply, some kind of quarrel happened back at his place and things aren't sorting out so his condition right know is the result."

"Haru, dont "simply" me, do i look like I'm looking for a simple answer?

"Taku.. Too much to explain.. His parents, they're divorcing.."

"Hah?!"

"wasn't i clear? Rin?" replied Haru to Rin's questioning reply.

Sousuke stood there gazing, totally lost to all of the sudden news that kept on piling up.

"You were clear Haru, you were. But, ah, i understand that his parents are divorcing and all but, how would that make him like this?!

"out of shock"

"Hah?!"

"Making fun?!"

"I'm no-"

"Rin! dont you know Makoto?" Haru hit the surface of the kitchen table with his knuckled hand. "You know his strong relationship with his family! how close he is to his siblings! specially that he's living all alone in a department just to be close to his university! he's seeing his home shattering! how do you want him to react?! dance and laugh around?!"

"O-oi.. Haru.."

Haru jumped in surprise of his action that was out of control with both of his eyes widening. he turned around putting his hand on his face tsking while the other one rested on the table, he took his way out to reach Makoto but Makoto was already walking towards Haru, giving him a pat on the shoulder with a soft smile.

"M-Makoto?" he saw Makoto wearing his sneakers getting ready to leave.

"Oi !"

Makoto bowed at Haru as a thanking for his care and left immediately, Haru looked at Rin with a questionable expression.

"Haru.. uh-"

Rin couldn't continue his sentence because of a sudden action from Sousuke dashing to the front door, wearing his shoes and leaving as well.

"HAAH!? what now?!" Rin looked back at Haru with the same questionable look that Haru gave him a moment ago.

"Makoto!"

Makoto turned around in surprise as he was walking down the stairs, he saw Sousuke resting his arms on his knees taking a deep breath. Makoto stood there not knowing what to do! go to Sousuke? Turn back and continue his way? he knew that was rude so nothing would work except for waiting for a sign from Sousuke which actually came:

"Wait" said Sousuke as a nod came from Makoto in response.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he smirked warmly.

Makoto nodded again with a shrug.

 **To be continued..**


	2. One Last Wish

The sounds of the waves crashing on the rocks and the view of the cloudy navy sky reflecting on the clear surface of the ocean gratified Makoto to enliven his mind again, as Sousuke walked alongside.

"Rin and I used to come here on regular basis when we were in elementary school" said Sousuke breaking the silence. Both of them held their shoes with their pants rolled up to their calfs as they walked on the wet sand. "The first time we came here, it was in a school trip." after that sentence Sousuke threw a glance at a pair of emeralds and chuckled in remembrance. The brunette suspiciously glimpsed at Sousuke. "It was all because of Rin". Makoto was still lost, however he just kept on listening, "When all of the class got off the bus, both teachers warned not to go any far, but for Rin that's rather a challenge! he's always had 'compete' written all over his face" Makoto surprisingly raised an eyebrow in consequence of the redhead's unexpected behavior back when he was a kid. "Not just that he ran off, he even got me involved in it as well! it's soon that the rest participated in this and everyone started running in pairs or groups as far as possible which drove the assistants hilariously crazy"

it didn't take a glance for Sousuke to see Makoto soundlessly laughing, it was his wide grinning smile who represented a picture of a crystal that just got exposed to sunlight.

The sight crosswise sousuke made him lose himself excessively, a light shade of red climbed over the bridge of his nose, after a sudden heavy inhale Sousuke whispered to himself "Deeear lord!". He gave in a slight chuckle and went on with this story of his. "Eventually, we all got scolded twice, at school and at home, i seriously cant get what we were thinking."

At that moment, Makoto was brushing off the tears of laughter that slid all the way from his cheeks down to his chin, he felt a hand approaching his head, gently stroking it before grabbing a lock of the brunette's hair.

"Just keep that smile, it suits your face better" remarked the ash haired as a soft smile crossed his face. A second didn't even pass by for Makoto before the rosy flush raced from an ear to the other.

Suddenly, a buzzy sound interrupted the atmosphere and the brunette non hesitantly surfed his hand through his pocket to grab his smartphone;

' _One text message received from Kajima-kun at 8:34PM'_

Makoto's eyes couldn't shout his happiness any louder but that didn't last long as he read the content.

 _'_ _How're you love? it makes me feel so bad to say this but i got to change tomorrow's 11:00AM plans since my old man just called me to help him deliver some stuff back to the country side which will take quite sometime, i'll even have to skip class just for this. will make sure to send you a message once i'm home! take care '_

Although Makoto intended to do something about explaining his situation to his boyfriend during that time but since it doesn't seem like it'll work out, he replied to that message and returned his phone back in his pocket. The face he showed made Sousuke's mind lose its pace again; " _Danggit! so cuuuuute-"_ remarked sousuke to himself before cutting through his thoughts: "is there something wrong Tachibana? you sort of look down.."

The emerald eyes drew near the gaze of those turquoise ones, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Then.. shall we go back?" suggested Sousuke as he pointed back with his thumb catching sight of the brunette.

It suddenly started raining before Makoto showed any reply; "W-what?! they didn't even announce anything about raining today?" pouted Sousuke as he moved back and forth in his place "Tsk, let's go and take shelter somewhere nearby or else we'll just have to survive the promising cold by tomorrow morning" Said the ash haired, both of them ran to the closest place which happened to be a love hotel. The boys stood under the awning of the hotel, Sousuke sulked again; "Ugh, it doesn't seem like the rain will stop anytime sooner". Makoto nodded in agreement. "Guess there's… nothing other than this huh.." The brunette looked away as the pink tinge fully covered his face.

Both of them took their ways through the door, pink decorations and heart shaped pieces were designed all over the place. Once Sousuke was done with the reservation, they moved their steps to the staircase.

 **On the second floor**

"Two hundred and nine.. Two hundred and nine.. Two hun- Ah! there it is!" pointed Sousuke at the end of the corridor "It's that one over there, you can head first i'll go do some business in the reception desk and be back". Makoto nodded as Sousuke handed him the keys to the door and went the other way.

"YEA! HAHAA! he totally took it seriously without even asking about it! his reply was something like no worries and stuff, oooooh god how simple can he be?" a certain voice crossed through the brunette's ears, hoping that what he's about to see isn't what just overpassed his thoughts.

The second he tilted his head, it was like the only light that was left lighten in his world just went off..

Both of their eyes locked together as they widened, the blonde across him was completely lost in spelling out his words, the sight of him getting out of one of these rooms holding the hands of another man. To Makoto, nothing could get any worse.

"Ma-Makoto?! what are you doing here?- no- uh, wait! this isn't what it looks like! I promise you i can explain!" remarked a certain hazelnut eyed as he was approaching the brunette, resting both of his hands on his shoulder. The view of the emeralds getting blurred rushingly turning his sight to the wooden floor caught a grip of the blonde's heart, it was just unbearable. "n-now come on! stop those tears of yours!" said the blonde while gently landing both of his thumbs against the brunette's face to brush off his tears.

With his head lowered to the ground as his hair fell along, it was the first time Makoto has ever lost hope utterly, he was unaware of being stabbed by unfaithfulness all this time, the words he wants to say won't come out, this time Makoto has completely lost to despair.

At that moment.. all he wished for was for Sousuke to rush back here as soon as possible which didn't take long for it to happen as he felt the weight on his face was being lifted forcefully.

"HUH?! WHO'RE YOU?" Shouted the blonde.

Sousuke ghastly gazed at the stranger, tightening his grip around his wrist; "OW OW OWWW! WHAT THE FUCK?! LEAVE MY HAND!"

unwillingly, the soft black haired freed his wrist as he kept that long hateful look on his face. "Mind explaining?" asked Sousuke. "And who might you be for me to explain myself?!" mockingly replied the hazel eyed.

"Explain?" emotionlessly Sousuke threw the question.

"Makoto who the hell is this?!" asked the blonde as he noticed Makoto calmly standing behind the ash haired, not moving a muscle to restrain.

"Kajima, lets get out of here" remarked the man who happened to stand next to the blonde. "come on, let's go"

"I'm not moving a finger if i don't get what's going on here!"

"It's not like you have the right to.." Murmured the turquoise eyed under his breath whilst he folded his sleeves up to his elbow.

"Makoto! won't you say anything?!" Kajima asked again.

"as if.." lightly uttered Sousuke as he shrieked afterwards "HE CAN!" passing a tight fist across the other males face.

 _ **To be continued..**_

 **Hey guys, like what, a year later? XD anyways, good to be here again! and clearly the previous chapter got loads o'mistakes in it so i'm sure you'll able to notice the slight difference in the writing style between chapter 1 and chapter 2 which leads to the need of updating chapter 1 sometime soon X''''D~ anyways! i hope you like it and have a joyful reading time!**

 _Ps; im working on a YOI A\B\O fanfiction as well! lets hope that wont come next year as well X''D~BAAI_


End file.
